Videos are typically made up of a series of video frames that depict scenes and/or objects in a consecutive sequence of frames relative to time. Further, most videos traditionally have a standard aspect ratio designed to accommodate standard video displays for viewing. Additionally, most current videos are captured using a minimal standard for display resolution. Standard video displays for viewing videos have included televisions, projection devices, and other display monitors. Currently, a variety of display screens, having non-traditional display sizes and aspect ratios, are available and are capable of viewing videos.